Unconditional II
by alyuchiha913
Summary: "But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind." He still loved him, because as shaking hands wiped the tears from his eyes, he knew that despite the abuse, Itachi loved him. Uchihacest.


**Unconditional II (I'll Always Love You)  
><strong>

**Series: **Naruto

**Characters:** Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Warnings:** Yaoi (malexmale), incest, abuse, self-mutilation, and a lot of angst.

**Recommended Playlist: **Love the way you lie (part 2) - Rihanna ft Eminem

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned it…who knows what would have happened!

**A****/N:** This is the second or "complete" version of my previous fic, "Unconditional". This is basically a more developed version of the story, so it's not necessary to read "Unconditional" before reading this one. You can if you want to, though.

Lyrics are in _**bold italics**_, and memories are in _italics. _The lyrics and flashbacks are not always in chronological order. Also, this is written in Sasuke's POV.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't supposed to be this way," he thought as he was slammed against a wall.<p>

_**On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright….**_

"_I love you"_

_The younger smiled brightly at the long-awaited words, and allowed himself to be swept up into those powerful arms as the elder leaned in for a soft kiss. _

A tender kiss, a choked sob, and he was suddenly swung around and slammed into another wall.

_**Then this thing turned out so evil…**_

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," he thought again, a single tear rolling down his cheek as his lover kissed him roughly before slamming his head into the wall again. The pain in his head was excruciating, but still, he did nothing, allowing the other to have his way with him. He'd learned by now that it was better not to fight back. He lost himself in the memories instead.

They were happy once, he remembered.

"_I've always loved you," he responded when they pulled apart. The elder smiled gently at him, and as they stood there in each other's arms, all felt right with the world. _

_Laughing from the sheer joy of the moment, he buried his face in his lover's neck, inhaling the other's scent before bringing their lips together in another kiss, this one more passionate than the last._

_**I don't know why I'm still surprised.**_

He still couldn't understand how it had all turned out so badly. What had started out as a loving relationship had somehow turned into…_this_.

…this rollercoaster of love and hate…desire and disgust…kindness and violence…remorse and rage…

Tender hands caressed his face, before trailing downwards to grip his throat in a bruising hold, and as that grip became tighter, he couldn't help but think that this was his fault. He couldn't help but think that they could've avoided this if he'd only noticed the signs. If only he had paid attention to his lover's hidden anguish…

"_Doesn't it hurt you?"_

_He turned to meet his lover's sorrowful gaze. "Doesn't what hurt?" he asked, even though he had an idea what the other was referring to. They'd had an encounter with a rather discriminative couple at the restaurant that night, and his lover had been melancholy ever since._

_The older man didn't answer. Instead he looked away before whispering, "Maybe they're all right about us…"_

"_No…they're not," he said tersely, not believing what his lover was saying. "They know nothing about us. What we have…they'll never understand…"_

"_What we have…it's…it isn't—"_

"_Shhh," he whispered, touching the other's cheek gently. His heart clenched as he noticed the way the other flinched slightly at his touch. "I love you," he said fiercely, before letting his hand drop. "This love…it isn't wrong." _

_Ebony gazes locked for a moment until the other turned his back on him before murmuring, "It hurts…because they're right."_

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes… **_

He gasped as he was thrown to the floor, the sudden action snapping him back to reality – a reality that he didn't want. Why couldn't things be as they once were? Why had his lover allowed all the hatred to drive them to this point?

"Why?" he whispered brokenly, another tear sliding down his face as those hands were everywhere, running along his body, grasping, gripping, bruising; their owner looking down at him with a mixed expression of hatred and sorrow.

They were happy…once…

"_I'll love you forever," his lover said softly, as they lay together on the rooftop gazing at the stars._

"_Forever?" he whispered, turning his gaze from the sky to his love. _

_**And you take that to new extremes.**_

He screamed as his lover entered him brutally with no warning or preparation, thrusting violently without giving him any chance to adjust. The tears flowed steadily now, choked sobs wracking his body as he tried to block out the searing pain, but it was too much.

"Please…"

_Stunning ebony eyes gazed back at him lovingly as his lover laced their hands together before kissing him softly._

"_Forever."_

His cries were suddenly muffled as a mouth covered his own, and he was kissed gently…sweetly, the thrusts slowing for a moment. He looked up into the crimson eyes filled with unshed tears staring back at him sorrowfully…affectionately. In that instant, he forgot about the pain, and he returned the kiss, lifting his hands to caress the face of the one he loved so deeply. It was these brief moments that kept him sane, and he relished the feeling as those hands which were just grabbing and bruising, now began caressing and worshiping him, soothing the hurt inflicted only moments earlier.

"_Forever…"_

"I love y—"

A rough shove, and the moment was gone. His head connected with the wooden floor and he cried out in agony once more as he was flipped over and brutally penetrated once again, the thrusts even more violent than before.

"I…love you," he sobbed brokenly, his heart aching with the knowledge that his words only spurred the man above him into a further rage.

_**But you'll always be my hero…**_

'_I'll always love you'_

_He smiled as he read the inscription on the ring given to him by his lover. It was their first anniversary, and he'd come home to find the one gift he thought he'd never receive from his lover – a wedding ring. Even though they could never marry, he knew that the ring was intended to be just that, and it brought tears to his eyes that the elder man had even thought of it._

"_I love you," he said adoringly, brushing their lips together in a loving kiss. "I'll always love you."_

Glancing at the ring on his finger, he felt his heart break a little more, and he cried; no longer for the pain he felt as his lover ravaged and abused him, but for the tender love they once shared.

"I'll always love you," he murmured brokenly as the other continued his brutal assault.

_**Even though you've lost your mind.**_

"…always…"

Even now, when his lover was at his worst, he still loved him. Even now, as his lover roughly gripped his hair and pulled him up for a harsh kiss, he still loved him. He still loved him, because as he traced his fingers over the scars on his lover's arm, he knew that the other was suffering as well.

"_I'm sorry."_

_He couldn't respond. All he could do was stare in shock at all the blood._

'_ABOMINATION'_

_The crimson letters stood out in stark contrast to the pale skin._

_He glanced at his lover's face once more only to be met with an expression of pure self-loathing._

"_Oh my god," he whispered, his mind refusing to believe the sight before him. He felt numb from the shock, but somehow he managed to move towards where his lover was slouched against the bathroom wall._

"_What…why?" he sobbed, reaching out to touch the other. His heart ached as the other shied away from his touch._

"_I'm sorry…" his lover repeated, "…for tainting you."_

_**In the aftermath of the destructive path that we're on…**_

Even as they found release and he was tossed aside, battered and bruised, he still loved him.

"I'm sorry…"

He still loved him, because those beautiful crimson eyes were looking at him with love, tears of regret and shame streaming down those smooth cheeks. He still loved him, because as loving hands held him gently, supple lips met his in an apologetic kiss.

_**Tell me you're sorry**_

"I'm so sorry…"

He still loved him, because even as shaking hands wiped the tears from his eyes,he understood the anguish that his lover felt.

"_I'm sorry."_

_Startled, he simply touched the bruise on his cheek as he stared at the stranger in front of him. Surely this wasn't his lover. He wouldn't hit him like this….would he?_

"_Why?" he demanded. _

"_I'm so sorry," the other responded, looking at him with an expression of horror. "I didn't….I didn't mean to…"_

_He sighed, reaching out to take the other's hand. "We can fix this," he whispered determinedly. "Whatever it is, we can fix it."_

"_No…" his lover replied unsteadily, pulling his hand away, "…we can't."_

_**Without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me… **_

"_I love you! Please—"_

"_You shouldn't love me. It isn't right!"_

"_Stop saying that!" he cried, fisting the other's shirt. "Our love isn't wrong…"_

"_It is…" the other replied shakily, caressing his cheek, "…so wrong."_

_He didn't respond. Instead, he kissed him deeply. "This isn't wrong," he said again as they broke apart._

_His lover shuddered and brought their lips back together in a fiery kiss, pressing their bodies even closer together. "I shouldn't want you like this," he sobbed desperately as he pushed him roughly against the wall._

"_I shouldn't love you."_

_**Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me.**_

He still loved him, because those hands which had been hurting him moments before were now caring for him, soothing the hurt.

"I'll always love you."

He still loved him, because as his lover kissed him, whispering the words inscribed on their rings, he knew that no matter what others made them think…

_**Our love is crazy…**_

…what they had was right.

"I've always loved you…" he responded with a smile.

"…always…"

_**But together, we'll live forever.**_

'_I'll always love you'_

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p>This is my first time writing anything like this (apart from the first version of this story) so constructive criticism is welcomed. I'd especially like to know if they both come across as too OOC. I've never really written heavy Uchihacest before, so I'm still a bit concerned about how I've portrayed them. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a review!<p>

Peace Out :D**  
><strong>


End file.
